<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date/Time by TrewRilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515750">First Date/Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrewRilia/pseuds/TrewRilia'>TrewRilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASMR, Dominance, Domme, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, On The Kitchen Table, Pegging, Screenplay/Script Format, Submission, audioporn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrewRilia/pseuds/TrewRilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet for the first time after talking and chatting for a while. The suspension has been tense online and becomes ... touchable soon enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>You/I - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date/Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Legend:<br/>[comments for setting, mood, orientation]<br/>(*information on what the other one does, what else happens, fyi*)<br/>*sound effect or action*<br/>Direct speech without marks<br/>(general comment)</p><p>Notes:<br/>My very first script. Exciting!<br/>Please message/tag me if you turn this into an audio, I'd love to listen!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, I'm nervous! We are actually having a date and she invited me over to her place. Should I take flowers? Chocolate? Yes chocolate. Better get it now before I forget it later today...</p><p>[later that day]<br/>
*rings doorbell*</p><p>This is it, what if-</p><p>*door opens*</p><p>Oh wow! You look amazing!<br/>
Yes, really. [pause] Hey, no need to blush.<br/>
Thanks. *enters*</p><p>Nice place. Thanks again for inviting/having me over, a date at my place, with the roommates, you know. Bad idea.</p><p>(*they walk to the kitchen*)</p><p>This kitchen is cosy. Mhm, glass of wine would be nice. Either is fine, depends on what we cook, right? </p><p>[pause] </p><p>Ok, red it is. I have a little something for you by the way. For dessert, maybe?</p><p>*receives kiss on cheek*</p><p>Oh, kiss on the cheek *giggles* not so continental.</p><p>*chuckles*</p><p>What do you mean you have dessert covered? Why are you saying it like that? (*she winks and licks her lips*)<br/>
[shyly] Oh my, you mean... O-okay.</p><p>*clears throat*<br/>
Yes, let's cook! Did you have anything in mind? [pause]<br/>
Sounds good, pasta always works! How can I help?<br/>
[pause]<br/>
Heck, I need a shopping list for all that. I'll get the things from the pantry, I'll be right- Euhm, sorry, where is your pantry?</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Alright. *walks to the pantry, mumbling repeatedly to remember* Pasta, canned tomato, mushrooms, cheese, salt.<br/>
Okay, here is the pasta, then... *looks around, repeating the other things to himself* canned tomato, mushrooms, cheese, salt</p><p>(*he turns around, she stands right behind him*) Oh my gosh, when did you get in here?<br/>
Ooooh you're standing really close to me...<br/>
*swallows* [surprised, blushed, slightly aroused] Hmmm~ you smell nice... W-why are you here? I mean-<br/>
(*he gets interrupted by her finger on his lips*) Hm~</p><p>*slightly heavier breathing, whimper, whine*              (feel free to do the sounds you'd make in this situation)<br/>
Well, I couldn't find the things right away- Ohhhkay even closer... soft... warm.<br/>
That was standing right there all the time. Now you have to reach around and above me to get it yourself. You feel really nice against me...<br/>
[pause]<br/>
[whisper] Thank you for your help...</p><p>[pause]<br/>
*door opens*<br/>
Yes, I'll be with you in a moment<br/>
*door closes*</p><p> </p><p>*breathes in and out deeply* Damn that was hot...</p><p>(*he follows her back in to the kitchen after pulling himself together*) </p><p>... yeah I'm hungry too, I only had light lunch so I- oooooooh, I see! You are quite the naughty one, aren't you? *chuckles/laughs*<br/>
[surprised] Hey, what- [pause] [aroused] pushing me against the wall just like that<br/>
[flustered] I like it that you are a little taller than me..</p><p>*softly moans* your fingers on my neck and chest give me goosebumps *moans more*<br/>
are you really that hungry? I mean I- *moans* haven't been touched there in a while. [whisper] I am not complaining, at all...</p><p>You'll make me hard in no time like that. (*she keeps rubbing over his pants, feels the bulge build*)<br/>
*pants* See? Told you so.<br/>
*trousers being unzipped*<br/>
oho you're impatient, I like it! *moans a little louder* your hand is nicely warm and soft and *breathes in (or out) sharply, pleased whimper* has a strong grip~</p><p>[blushed whisper] Yeah I like what you are doing... Your hand on my dick... Your lips against my ear, their touch when you whisper...<br/>
[pause] or *moans*<br/>
Mhm, I want to make you feel good, too! Tell me what- (*she says "Lick me"*) *moaned* YES! *clears throat* I'd love to lick you...</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Wait, here in the kitchen? Are you sure? Oh, the dress is already lifted and no panties... Hmmm~ I take that as a yes. And you said we wouldn't be eating out. Mhm, lay down on the table.</p><p>*strokes her thighs* I love your tattoo. Do you have more? *pushes the dress higher, to her stomach* oh yes, right there on your mons. is that.. are those flames? Damn~</p><p>*he begins kissing her lips, softly, slowly, moans* Your scent is delicious, makes me wonder about your taste...<br/>
*he licks between her lips, bottom to top* oh yes, I definitely want more of that!</p><p>(enjoy eating her out ;) ) (*she moans a lot while he eats her out*)<br/>
Oh dear, you're shivering. It has been a while too, hm?<br/>
You keep getting wetter! I want every drop of you!<br/>
Hmmmm, the way you're twitching against my tongue!<br/>
Aah, strong grip on my hair...<br/>
[muffled] okay, I'll keep my face dug in your pussy!<br/>
Your moans turn me on so much.<br/>
I'm leaking for you.<br/>
I want more of you.<br/>
(feel free to say whatever else feels natural to you)</p><p>*abruptly ending slurp*<br/>
Hey, I wanted to make you come! [pause] No?? Why not?<br/>
What do you mean,no patience? For what??</p><p>You look pretty shaky, are you sure you should get up already? I mean I'd catch you-<br/>
*gets interrupted by a long, deep, hungry kiss* *moans, slurps*<br/>
*pants*<br/>
Glad you like the way you taste on me~</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[obedient] Yes, I'll wait here. No, I won't touch myself.</p><p>[pause]<br/>
Shit, I made a mess on the floor. and the table. *chuckles* Gooooood, her taste is so good, I wanted her to come on my face so badly! Fuck!</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Oh my fucking goodness! *whimpers* You're wearing a... *swallows* Is that for me? You... want to fuck me?<br/>
Soon? Oh that give me shivers... and until then?</p><p>(sprinkle moans, whimpers etc in the following lines where you see fit)<br/>
Fffuck, I'm sensitive, your thumb spreading my precum like that! No don't stop!<br/>
Oh... Oh my~ You won't stop even if I ask for it? I ah I need to hold on to the table.<br/>
Shit, can you at least wipe that smug look off your face? It's embarrassing enough, being so hard and leaking just from seeing you with that strap-on. That feels quite big against my thigh.<br/>
And your hand on my cock- Hnnnng! - with that tight grip, how do you even know, I- oh fuck yes! I'm gonna cum if, you continue like that, yes, yes</p><p>*frustrated grunt, slap on the hand* But I want to cum!</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[quietly] Yes I do. I do want you to decide. I want to give myself into your hands. I want you to do as you please...<br/>
[pause]<br/>
I am resigning my free will to you.</p><p>[pause]<br/>
I already hate that smirk on your face.<br/>
*moans* (*is being masturbated again*)<br/>
Ffffffuuuuuuuck~ so close again... No I won't cum. [desperate] I'm trying, I'm trying, I swear!!!<br/>
Hmmmppff!! Oh please not the balls- *moans loudly* I know I'm dripping, I can't make it stop, your hands are driving me crazy, please! *whine* FUCK I'm gonna cum!</p><p>*frustrated yell* Nooooooo why did you stop??? What are you doing now, with your finger against my hole?? No No no no!!<br/>
*louder frustrated yell* *whimper, whine* *heavy breathing through teeth* You ruined it fuck damnit you ruined it!!!</p><p>[frustrated] *panting, heavy breathing, moaning* God damnit I can't believe it you evil- *hard slap on his cheek*<br/>
Ow! *whimper* I deserved that. Thank you. You decide. Everything.</p><p>*soft caring kissing* Hmmm~ *longing moans*<br/>
I know. *kissing* You do what's best for me. *kissing* for us.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>*shudders* Yes. Like this, with my chest and stomach flat on the table? *moans* Oh my~ I love it how you just spread my legs and push your cock against my ass.<br/>
*afraid* You... you are going to be gentle, right?<br/>
Oh... oh... wet finger on my hole, I take that as a yes... fuck you are teasing me too much... I am dripping again!<br/>
*pants* Push it in, please, at least the tip, I- *moans* ooooooh yeeeeeees! Thumb in my ass, feels fucking good!<br/>
Hmmmhmmmm *exhales* you are gentle, fingering me slowly, spreading my virgin ass.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Yes, I've never been fucked like that. But please don't stop, please... I promise I will tell should it hurt.</p><p>*long moan* oh thank you, two fingers now, feels good, can't wait to feel your cock in there!<br/>
*moans* (*she fingerfucks him*)</p><p>*disappointed sigh*<br/>
no no, please go on!<br/>
What? O-okay, I'll lay down on the table, on my back.<br/>
[pause]<br/>
like this?<br/>
*lewd sound of the strap-on being lubed up*</p><p>hmmmmmm... ooooh! careful, I'm ticklish in the hollow of the knee. *chuckles* [embarrassed] I feel very exposed, you know, laying here on may back, in your freaking kitchen!, with my legs spread and pushed against my chest. But... the tip of your head against my hole lets me forget that.</p><p>[pause]</p><p>[shyly, aroused] Yes, I am ready.<br/>
HOLY FUCKING- hnnnaaaaaa! fuck that feels big, I can feel it so much! *moans louder* oh god put it back in! yes yes yes!!! more, please, deeper, please! *pants, moans, groans* fuck that grin of yours, I swear, I'm losing my mind here!<br/>
fuck fuck fuck fuck yes, deeper! *gasps a few times* big, you're big! *whines* no it doesn't hurt pleaaaaaaase don't stop!<br/>
ohhh, I feel your balls against my ass, are you- Hmmmmm I feel full!<br/>
*breathing, calming down* yes, yes, okay... *deep breaths*</p><p>*caring kissing, moans*</p><p>[relaxed, still flustered] Mhm, I'm okay. A bit calmed down, yes. You feel amazing, honestly. Will you go on now?<br/>
*kissing, moans* hmmmm, teasingly slow... building up the speed. Hmmmmmmmmm~ Did I tell you that you are beautiful?<br/>
*chuckles, then moans* you are really fucking me, I can't get my head around it... gosh it's great! May I... may I touch myself?<br/>
O-okay, I won't.</p><p>(*she fucks him, speeding up bit by bit*) *moans, whimpers, gasps, pants, swears*</p><p>[desperate] Damn, I feel close but it's not... hnnnnng! it's so frustrating!</p><p>Hey, what are you doing now? Why are you lifting my ass like that?<br/>
*surprised, overwhelming gasp* HOLY~! you're hitting the spot. hnnnnffffuck fuck, not so fast, please, I'll- Really? You allow me to come? ooooooh thank you thank you thank you! I'm close, too close, what the fuck are you doing with me??!!</p><p>*orgasms*</p><p>*content laugh/chuckle, can only mumble*<br/>
*caring, gentle kissing*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>